Ordinary Outcome
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: All he’d ever wanted was for her to be happy. AU Oneshot Trory.


**I blame this entire story on my recent obsession with 80's music and Fountains of Wayne's song "All Kinds of Time." Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Wang Chung, 'All Kinds of Time,' or anything else you recognize (like Tiffany's, Barnes & Noble or Sarah Dessen's book 'This Lullaby')**

**Pairing: T/R**

**Summary: All he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy. –Trory.**

**Background: Set in the Chilton-verse. Rory and Dean broke up after Jess crashed Rory's car. Tristin never got sent to military school, and he and Rory got together on Lorelai's graduation day, when they skipped school and made it back ****in time** **for Lorelai's graduation. This story is set close to the end of S3.**

--

"This is all your fault."

Tristin chuckled at her accusation, trying to look at her seriously, but miserably failing. "How, pray tell is this all my fault? If I recall, _you _suggestedus skipping today in honor of, what was it, our one year anniversary?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not the point, Tristin. The point is that I'm going to get a detention a week before graduation and you're not taking it seriously!" She sighed, it was no use talking to him. Sometimes she wondered why she was with him. But then he'd quit laughing at her or say something serious or sweet and her frustration would diminish.

"You know," he started, breaking Rory from her thoughts. "We _could_ just go and have sex in a janitor's closet. That would make for a _great_ anniversary."

Rory blushed profusely, deciding instead to look at the ground and study the small pebbles littering the concrete. "You're such a pig, sometimes. You know that, right?"

He grinned, tangling his fingers through hers as they made their way down the street. "You love me just the way I am." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they stopped in front of a store, taking the time to look in the window.

Rory's eyes lit up. "Oh, my God. Is that…" She trailed off, speechless at the sight. "Five freaking carats? Geez, how could anyone stand to wear something that big?" She shook her head in disbelief. "And the price of it could probably be used as a down payment on a house. And all because it came from a Tiffany store."

He chuckled at her mini-rant. She had a tendency for being completely disgusted with the things of society. And that was what he'd loved about her. That she had no problem living a life of simplicity. Unlike half the girls at Chilton, Rory really did enjoy the simple things in life. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place. He placed a kiss on her temple, pulling her closer to him as they started walking again. "So, tell me how you _really_ feel about it."

She smiled up at him as they crossed the busy street. "Going to analyze me, DuGrey?"

He shrugged, guiding her to a music/movie store and opening the door for her. "Only if you want me to. And if you do, maybe we should find a couch. Or a bed."

"Freud did _not_ use beds," she told him as she entered the store, making a beeline for the 'W' section. "Hey, do you think they have Wang Chung?"

"This _is_ the store where we found that signed Bangles record, isn't it?" he asked. Without waiting for her answer, he continued as he came up to hug her from behind as she flipped through records. "I'd say the chances of you finding a Wang Chung record are abnormally high." He kissed the crown of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

She leaned into him, still searching. "Smart ass." She found the record she had been searching for and grinned when she found it. "Ha! Look! And it has 'Dance Hall Days' on it!" She turned to face him, giving him her Bambi eyes and sticking out her lower lip. "You could get it for me since, you know, you coerced me into skipping school today."

He shook his head, knowing full well that he couldn't resist the Bambi eyes. "You keep pulling this little stunt with your eyes and I may very well go broke one day. And then who will support your expensive shopping habits?"

She laughed. "The only shopping habits I really have are geared towards books." She interlaced their fingers as they made their way to the register.

"Exactly," he told her, paying the man at the front. "My bank account's still recovering from your Sarah Dessen kick." He opened the door for her as they made their way back outside. "And then you proceeded to go MIA for three days because you just _had_ to find out what happened with Remy and Dexter!" His voice was high-pitched, and he expected that in three, two, one…

She swatted at his chest playfully, then wrapped an arm around his waist as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "This Lullaby was a good book." She smiled and looked up at him. "And thank you for not being upset that I wanted to read instead of hang out with you."

He shrugged as they made their way inside of a small coffee shop. "It wasn't too horrible. I actually got some homework done."

She looked at him, feigning shock. "Are you implying I distract you from your scholarly duties?"

"Did you really just call them scholarly duties?" he asked her, ordering two large coffees. "And I'm not implying anything. You're making your own inferences." He smirked, handing her the coffee as he guided her back outside.

"You do realize we haven't really stopped anywhere to talk?" she asked as they made their way across the street. "Where precisely are you taking me?" He smirked at her, but didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes. "Tristin, really. Where are you taking me?"

"I'm offended," he told her. "That you don't remember this exact walk we're taking. Your memory sucks, Mary."

"My memory is just fine," she countered, glaring playfully at him. "I remember last Saturday when you played that insipid song over and over and—"

"Fountains of Wayne is a good band, Mar," Tristin told her as he led her down the sidewalk. "And 'All Kinds of Time' is one of those songs that—"

"Makes me hate sports even more than I already do," she took in their surroundings as they crossed the busy street, narrowly missing being hit by a taxi. "You could have gotten us killed!" He chuckled at her, leading her to another sidewalk and stopping in front of a bench. She looked at the bench and then up at her boyfriend. "You remembered."

He smirked at her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "You think I'd forget where we shared our second kiss?"

"Fourth," she corrected.

He shook his head. "No. Second. We kissed at Madeline's party…"

"And then two more times at that stupid play," Rory told him.

"Those were stage kisses," he said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, but they were still kisses and we both still felt something."

"True," he said, then nodded, realizing why they were here. "Now, the reason we're here."

"There's a reason for your insanity?" she asked playfully, resting her hands on his hips. "And here I thought you were just being romantically spontaneous."

"Isn't it spontaneously romantic? And anyway, you're distracting me again," said Tristin, taking Rory's hands and leading her in front of the bench. "Now, do you think we could break your wrist again?" She glared at him and he smiled at her. "I'm just joking, Mary."

"I was injured!" she cried. "And you still seem to think it was funny." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I think we should see other people."

"Well, why don't you go talk to that guy over there?" Tristin asked, his gaze landing a few feet away from them to a guy sitting on a bench. "He seems interested." Rory followed his gaze, and her jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting on the bench staring at her. Smirking.

"Jess?"

He stood up as she made her way over to him. "Hey, there Rory. How are you?"

She smiled, hugging him. "I'm good. How are you? How have you been?" She then remembered who was with her. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. Jess, this is Tristin DuGrey, my boyfriend."

"Finally dumped the bag boy, huh?" Jess asked.

"Someone who felt the same way I did towards Farmer Jim." Tristin smiled in greeting. "Nice to meet you. You're the one who broke Rory? You're infamous in the Gilmore house." Tristin shook Jess's hand.

"It was the furry thing," Rory said. "It ran out and we didn't want to hit it and—"

"I'm sure Lorelai would disagree with you there," Tristin cut her off, smiling.

Rory shrugged, smiling at Jess. "I'm still working on the whole 'defending your honor' thing." He smiled in return, and a comfortable silence fell over the group.

"I'm going to go get another cup of coffee," she told them. "I'll be back in… well, soon. And then I plan to be mad because you want me to have a fractured wrist again." She smiled at Tristin before making her way to a coffee shop across the street. Tristin smiled back, watching her go.

"She's doing well," Jess commented. "I take it you're the cause of it?"

Tristin shrugged, directing his attention to Jess. "I think it's more your doing. I never really got a chance to thank you, by the way."

"For wrecking her car and 'breaking' her?" Jess joked. "No problem, I think."

"No," Tristin replied. "For giving her a backbone. For getting her to realize that Dean was wrong for her."

"I didn't do that," Jess said.

"Yeah." Tristin nodded at him. "I mean, yeah, Dean broke up with her after the accident. But when he came crawling back three days later she refused. Made a big scene in the court yard." He chuckled. "I think that was the day I realized I couldn't live without her."

"So you followed me to New York, and the rest was history," Rory stated wistfully. "You two chatting about me?" She smirked knowingly at the pair. Neither jumped to confirm or deny her assumption. "I'll take silence as affirmation. I always knew I was the center of the universe."

Jess rolled his eyes. "The truth finally comes out."

Tristin wrapped his arm around Rory's waist. "She has a tendency for thinking everything's about her."

"I could have told you that," Jess replied, smiling at the couple. Silence fell over them again, and Jess sighed. "You two should get going. I'll see you around, alright Rory? Tell Luke I'll see him over Thanksgiving."

Rory nodded, hugging Jess once more. "I'll see you over Thanksgiving."

Rory grabbed Tristin's hand as they made their way back to the bench. "Come along, you. Let's go celebrate our anniversary."

Tristin glanced back at Jess, who nodded, as if to show his acceptance. Tristin nodded in response, then focused his attention back to Rory. "You sure about that whole fracture thing? I mean, it was kinda sexy the way that cast felt against my—"

"Shut up!" Rory scolded.

Jess watched the two as they walked, giving Tristin silent approval. Tristin guided Rory in front of the bench again, smiling softly at her as he kissed her again. Jess smiled at the sight, then turned quickly around, not wanting to be spying on their moment. He picked up his book and walked away, knowing full well he would be seeing Tristin at Thanksgiving when he came to visit.

He glanced back once more at the pair, who were smiling and walking around the park, hands clasped together. Yeah, Rory had finally found the right one. He knew it, deep down. And he was okay with it. All he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I plan to write a prequel to this in the near future.  
-Ashley_


End file.
